


Rough Around The Edges (Memories and Baggage)

by oliveriley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, lawstein - Freeform, occasional smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveriley/pseuds/oliveriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mostly-unrelated oneshots documenting the relationship between Danny and Carmilla, inspired by music and headcanons on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heat That I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Chet Faker (feat. Flume) - Drop The Game

They were never soft. All the kisses were sharp and they fought tooth and claw until they were spent, sprawled on an old mattress with unsteady breaths. They were a whirl of red and black and fire and smoke and day and night with sun-kissed skin and bright nocturnal eyes. They yowled and snarled like animals in heat and they were shaky and they were too-rough but neither of them was willing to break. They fit awkwardly together, though no one would ever _see_ them together. They were the worst kept secret, with scathing glances and lips curled almost imperceptibly and sexual tension so thick a passerby could cut into it with a butter knife.

It was never supposed to be more - they knew that. But sometimes the rough gave way, eroded to something softer, something smoother; in the dead of the night or as the sun crept above the horizon on wavering, spindly arms. One would sleep and the other would watch, standing guard, looking down at the fragile, precious thing the women cultivated. Carmilla curled further into the warmth that Danny's body provided, grumbling incoherently, and the redhead laughed quietly, gentle huffed breaths against the brunette's alabaster shoulder. She nuzzled closer to the taller woman and nestled her face in the crook between her shoulder and neck, and Danny pressed a gentle kiss to Carmilla's temple, sighing softly. As the sun rose, bathing the room in silver light, she pursed her lips and curled around the smaller body in the bed with a furrowed brow, and Carmilla hummed contentedly as she was enveloped with body heat.

"Well, fuck," Danny murmured to herself, her body heavy.

\--

"You look nice. Plans?"  
"I'm going to lunch with my supervisor, like I do every Thursday."  
"Oh."  
"Something wrong?"  
"No. I was just curious." 

Danny leaned out from the bathroom in the small apartment bedroom and quirked her brow, but Carmilla was engrossed in a book (or pretending to be, since romance novels weren't really her thing). She finished putting the finishing touches on her eyeliner and grabbed a cardigan off of her bedpost, swooping down to kiss Carmilla on the cheek lightly before grabbing her keys and heading out the door with a rushed, "Bye; text me later." Because the brunette definitely did not live in Danny's apartment; and, frankly, it was for the better. They needed their space. They weren't a couple. 

But Carmilla didn't rush to wipe the lipstick off her cheek, and she lounged around a while longer before braving the sunlight and heading back to her own place. She knew Danny didn't keep blood stocked, and with the weather going sour for the winter, it was best she returned to her lonely little flat. Her brows furrowed as she opened the door to her studio apartment and she frowned because _lonely_ was a word she had never used when thinking about her quiet place. It was small. It was sufficient. It was kind of a mess, honestly, but she knew where all of her meager possessions were. It was mostly books, really; some clothes, some old records - but no turntable; there was a refrigerator and six and a half glasses (one had been shattered by a particularly nasty throw). The bed was small and really rarely slept in. Danny made the place a little more lived-in on the occasions they stumbled in, drunk on each other and not really sober otherwise, all strewn clothes and no balance and gasps and sighs and slamming doors and falling on the lone mattress in the living room. 

Suddenly it seemed too big for just Carmilla, and she sighed, leaning against the counter in her kitchenette and sipping cold blood out of a glass, staring at the empty mattress. She wasn't affected by the cold - she registered it, but it wasn't uncomfortable like it was for the living. But now she sure as hell felt the absence of heat.


	2. The Mating Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitter:Sweet - The Mating Game

The snow came down in thick sheets and Danny's phone beeped with a weather alert. "Just crash here, Fangs, it's fine," she tried to assure Carmilla for the umpteenth time, though the vampire fidgeted uncomfortably on the redhead's sofa despite a steady hand on her drawn-up knee. "Seriously. We've done it before." Danny was being casual, though she was almost offended that Carmilla (her definitely _not_ girlfriend) was so offput by the idea of staying at her apartment during a snowstorm. "And even if you don't want to," she withdrew her hand back to herself and ran it through her hair casually, "can't you do that poof thing back to your own place? I just figured, y'know, mine actually has heat." Carmilla worked her jaw and watched Danny with narrowed, calculative eyes.

The idea of staying was tempting, it was. "Red, it's not..." She broke off and huffed, rolling her neck in a meager attempt to get the muscles to relax. "I can't just _poof_ out," she grumbled to the werewolf across from her, who furrowed her brows and crossed her arms, leaning back into the sofa curiously. "I haven't eaten enough today." She looked embarrassed, and chewed her cheek with a frown. She looked up into the cerulean eyes of the redhead meekly, and quickly down at her fidgeting hands.

It dawned on Danny, then, and her mouth formed an _Oh_ without a sound; she bit her lip and looked towards the awkward brunette, who was rubbing her arm nervously. "I... you have to feed to do that, don't you?" Carmilla nodded subtly, averting her eyes and looking at anything but Danny. "I don't have anything here, I mean, I didn't know... you usually just..."

"It's fine. I'll just sleep out here. It's whatever, Danny," she sighed, curling in on herself at the end of the sofa. Danny gave her a curious look, a long look, and the brunette shifted under the steady gaze. "I won't be a bother. I promise... I can control it; I'm not _starved_ ," Carmilla assured, quietly, and Danny replaced her hand on her knee. She fixed Carmilla with a look, a soft smile, and Carmilla gratefully put her own hand over it. "Thanks." It wasn't often that the pair used their real names - it was all biting nicknames and subtle jabs - so when Danny heard her name fall sincerely from the other woman's lips, she was taken aback.

"Me."  
"What?"  
"I don't have any bags here, but... I have me. You have me."

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at Danny. "Seriously, Danny, I..." She shook her head. 

"Look. You can't leave tonight anyway. You might not get a chance to eat until tomorrow night. Wouldn't you rather just now?" She didn't know why she was offering herself up like this. Why she was pressing the matter when Carmilla wasn't sure (but she was interested, Danny noticed, watching her pupils dilate as her eyes lingered on Danny's neck.) "I'm sure, Carmilla. If you want it." The brunette licked her lips and looked up at Danny, leaning forward. "Let's just... not here, alright?" Danny's voice was thick and she stood, offering her hand to the smaller woman, who pulled herself up and followed Danny into the small bedroom, her hands fluttering over her hips, causing Danny to sigh and lean back into her touch. "Will it hurt?" Her voice came out smaller than she expected, and Carmilla stood on her toes to kiss her shoulder before nodding to the bed. Danny propped herself up on her pillows and looked up at Carmilla almost shyly - something neither of them were used to.

"Only for a few seconds," the brunette purred, straddling her taller counterpart's waist and eyeing her neck again. "Your hair's up and everything." Her breath hitched and she planted hot, open-mouthed kisses along Danny's jaw, eliciting a moan. She grinned, nibbling against the skin of her neck with blunt teeth before firm hands pushed her shoulders back and she whined. "Danny, if you don't..."

"No, just, not my neck. I dunno if I'll have to go to work tomorrow. If the roads clear, y'know..." She leaned forward and removed her shirt, not missing the feral look Carmilla was giving her. Her dark hair was swept and messy like a mane around her pale face, and even though she knew she didn't have to breathe, the stillness of the vampire was unsettling as she watched the woman unclasp her bra and toss the garments unceremoniously to the floor. "Not the neck," Danny managed, and Carmilla's eyes got impossibly darker. Pupils blown, the woman swept down and kissed Danny hard on the lips, a bruising kiss around her fangs, making her way sloppily down the redhead's front. She paused just over Danny's breast and kissed the pale flesh there before piercing it with her elongated canines. Danny winced, a sharp whine in the back of her throat dying and turning into a gasp as she wove her long fingers into Carmilla's thick hair. "Shit," she rasped out, arching her back into where she could feel her partner's tongue lapping at the blood. She tried to tug Carmilla impossibly closer, the adrenaline pumping through her causing her to buck her hips up and search for something - _anything_ \- but a firm hand forced her back onto the mattress and the dark-haired woman made a sound that was as much moan as it was a growl against Danny's breast. It was a pleased sound, a controlling sound, a primal thing as Carmilla fed on the thick blood from the werewolf - a delicacy that she had never been privy to, but had heard about - easily becoming full on the fluids. "Carm," Danny whined, as the raven-haired vampire finally pulled away, licking over the blemish she had left with broad, flat strokes of her tongue. She looked up at Danny, brow arched and eyes dark. "Please."

It was all she needed. Between the blood and the heavy, heady scent of arousal in the air, Carmilla tugged on Danny's sweatpants a little too roughly, tearing them as she removed them from the seemingly endless legs. "Christ, you're fucking tall," she snarled, and Danny laughed breathlessly as she shimmied out of the pants, quieted by another bruising kiss from her vampire. She swallowed thickly at the thought, but it was quickly forced out of her head by the sight of a flushed face (she would later be told that vampires _definitely_ flushed after feeding) between her legs and she dropped her head back, falling back onto the mattress as that absolutely sinful tongue took its first, slow swipe up the length of her dripping slit. She threw her arm over her eyes, swears tumbling from her lips as her free hand found Carmilla's hair and tugged, earning a growl, and the vibration against her clit causing her hips to buck. Strong fingers gripped her hips roughly as Carmilla licked at her sex, and the pain and the pleasure on top of the overwhelming feeling from being fed on was driving her impossibly closer to her climax and then _fuck_ \- there were fingers inside of her. Pumping quickly, curling, grasping, fucking, feeling, and Danny's mouth fell open and her back arched and she shuddered with a silent scream that ended in a strangled moan. She slumped against the mattress and Carmilla licked at her fingers, eyes bright as she watched Danny's chest heave for breath. "Spent?" Her voice dripped with sex and Danny shook with a breathless laugh.

"I thought," she paused, taking a few deep breaths. "I thought it was just going to hurt." She laughed again, moving her arm from over her eyes to look at Carmilla, who was lying next to her and grinning at the white ceiling with what could only be described as a shit-eating grin. "God, you're so full of yourself sometimes." The vampire laughed and looked over to Danny, whose blue eyes were glassy and drooping. "I'm tired now." Her voice was small, it wavered, and she fought a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Red." She grinned and tugged the blanket up over the naked woman, curling up behind her and nuzzling into the base of Danny's neck. She was full. She was satisfied. This was comfortable, she thought drowsily, as she shuffled closer to the warmth of the body in front of her; something she could get used to.


	3. Somebody Fix Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny changes, nothing new there. But something changes with her tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace Potter - Somebody Fix Me

The night before the full moon was always wild. The wolf was just beneath the surface, scratching, itching, clawing, fighting; her human figure was wrapped around Carmilla and she was all tooth and claw. She was ready for release in every single sense, until she broke. The full moon came and she fidgeted all day, leaving as soon as the last streaks of daylight colored the sky and took off to the woods at a run, feeling the wolf pounding inside of her like the blood in her veins and the heat beneath her skin. _Oh, Artemis, her fucking skin._ Much like a snake before the shed she was _too tight_ , it didn't fit; it never fit. She was panting by the time she reached her favorite clearing and she tore out of her clothes instead of folding them neatly and then the wolf was there, sudden and strong, and she screamed while her body cracked and creaked and rearranged. It was painful. It burned. It was lonely. 

It was necessary.

A streak of russet was huffing, running, tracking, searching. She rolled in the grass and she squeezed through brambles and they snagged her fur but she pressed on and she howled and she ran. Her breath came in puffs of smoke, dragon-like and curling around her muzzle, jaw slack and tongue lolling; bright eyes disks of silver in the moonlight, reflective and steady as her massive paws. The ground trembled as she ran and the blood ran hot as she feasted, the wolf tiring as she instinctively made her way back to the clearing. Her head was fuzzy with in-betweens as the wolf curled deep inside of her chest and settled, and she stumbled, falling, crouching, shrinking, changing. She was filthy and tired and _oh fuck_ her clothes were in shreds, she vaguely remembered, as she came back to where the shreds lay at some leather boots and she looked up with bleary eyes. "Carm?" Her voice was broken, a croak, and she was exhausted as cool hands helped her into a robe and some sweatpants, and she stumbled behind the vampire and let herself be led to the small sedan just outside the woods. "How'd you get here?" she slurred, brows knitted together as she curled up in the passenger seat awkwardly, too tall for it but too tired to care.

"You ran. Left your car at home. The change was different tonight." Carmilla chanced a quick look over to the groggy redhead and sighed, reaching her hand over to rest lightly on her knee, the ghost of a touch that was met with the ghost of a smile. The brunette sighed and pulled back into Danny's apartment block and threw the car in park, killing the engine and squeezing her knee. "C'mon, Red, time for a shower and real bed."

\---- 

The water was warm and Danny curled up on herself, seated cooperatively but leaning forward on her knees and half-asleep. Carmilla was perched on the edge of the tub, tenderly scrubbing at the dirt and scratches on the werewolf's skin with a washcloth. "You're filthy," she murmured, watching the gritty water run down the drain as she rinsed the rag and wrung it only to go back to the pale skin before her, finally satisfied with her job at the woman's back. It had been about forty five minutes to do both sides, gingerly, and she sat back to crack her back before grabbing a glass she had brought in and filled it with lukewarm water from the tap. "Tilt your head back," she murmured to Danny, who hummed in acknowledgement and slight displeasure as her shorter counterpart gently poured the water over her head; she lathered her hands with shampoo and worked it into the red hair with nimble fingers, massaging the scalp and earning a soft, contented sigh. "Two more rinses." It was a promise, gently spoken, as the cup was emptied over the curtain of red hair, finally free of tangles and brambles and caked dirt before her head was toweled dry. Carmilla gently roused Danny, who ambled to her feet like an infantile giraffe, awkward and unsteady on too-long legs; the redhead was immediately wrapped in a towel, and guided into her bedroom. She curled up in the center of her bed, teeth chattering and eyes shut drowsily. A soft kiss was pressed against her temple.

Carmilla busied herself in the tiny kitchen, washing the dishes that had accumulated in the werewolf's sink. She clutched the edge of the counter and hung her head, which felt too heavy for her neck, that ached dully between her shoulders. "Fuck," she hissed to herself, a warmth settled deep in her ribs and blooming with something like life. Something more than it had been.

\---- 

Danny woke up rested, a hot mug of tea steaming on her bedside table and a note in familiar, looping script. She smiled into the hot liquid that steamed her glasses.


	4. Your Skin and Bones (Turn Into Something Beautiful)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coldplay - Yellow

"It's cold."  
"Aren't you like a walking furnace?"  
"No. It's _cold_."

Carmilla laughed and put a blanket over Danny's shoulders and the taller woman huffed indignantly. The vampire sighed and gingerly rubbed her back, eyes trained to the sky and face in a soft expression that resembled peace; Danny watched her almost studiously, lips parted and breath escaping in small, hot clouds that fogged her oversized glasses that perched owlishly on her nose. "You're gonna fog up your glasses," the raven-haired woman all but purred, and Danny blushed, but her partner's dark eyes never left the sky. "That's Orion," she offered gently, gesturing from where they sat side-by-side on a thin blanket, the grass cool beneath it, and civilization so very far behind them. Danny's gaze followed Carmilla's finger and she squinted, and the other woman leaned her head on her shoulder. "See those three stars there? That's his belt." She watched Danny's face as she took in the expanse of glittering ghosts of stars before her, and Carmilla grinned. "And those are his arms, drawing back the bow... his legs..." she gestured to the different stars, watching the awe in the taller werewolf's face as she listened to the steadiness of Carmilla's voice, one arm pointing to the sky and the other wrapped firmly around Danny's back as she shivered lightly. "He was the greatest hunter, like you, but it destroyed him. He had hunted for all the gods, and had been praised by Artemis; he vowed to impress her further and presented her with a pile of his quarry, but as she was also the protector of the animals, it horrified her. She stomped her foot and a scorpion came from the dust, stinging Orion in the ankle and causing him a lot of pain, as you can imagine. But Zeus put his constellation in the sky to honor his service to the gods anyway." Carmilla trailed off, then, sighing softly and watching the sky. "I always find Orion first; he's my favorite. A good marker. There's Lepus, the hare, under his right foot. And Canis Major." She pointed them out and Danny shook, earning a laugh. "Do you want to go sit in the car, Red?"

"N-no! You... you're happy h-here."  
"And you're _freezing_. C'mon."

Danny let herself be ushered to the car and guided into the passenger seat, blanket still wrapped around her like a cape. She reclined in the seat, pushing it back to accommodate her legs (why did she even _buy_ a sedan?) and sighed as Carmilla turned on the heat. "I'm sorry." Carmilla shook her head, draping herself over the steering wheel and looking at the sky through the windshield. The redhead rolled her head to the side to watch her vampire - silently wondering to herself when, exactly, Carmilla became _her_ vampire - as she watched the stars with a childlike wonder in her eyes. An admiration that Danny was admittedly jealous of. "Why do you love them so much?" Her voice was hushed, barely audible over the gentle roar of the vents rushing with air. The car was quiet, heavy with heat and drowsiness, for several minutes; the white noise of the heat and Danny's heartbeat lulling the occupants into a quiet contemplation.

"They stay."

The tall redhead propped herself up from the seat onto her elbows and looked at Carmilla almost sadly. It made sense, really. No one has ever matched her pace. No one has stayed throughout her centuries on this earth. No one has been as steady for Carmilla as the stars have been, or endured as much. The ghosts of them hung in the sky, still lighting the world, just like Carmilla's eyes and _holy shit no_ she totally did not just compare her eyes to stars. Danny bit her lip and reached out her hand slowly, cupping the vampire's face to cradle it gently, and she leaned into it. Red lips kissed her palm and Danny's daylight eyes softened as she leaned over the center console to press a kiss to the same lips, letting her eyes flutter shut with a shaky breath. Right here, right now, as steady as the stars, she was being pulled into Carmilla as if she was going to be consumed; they were in the car and clutching to each other as an affirmation. They were real. _I'm here, I'm here, I'm here,_ echoed silently but heavily in the confines of the sedan, in the ragged breaths and the soft moans.

_I'm here, I'm here, I will always be here._


	5. Latch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure (feat. Sam Smith) - "Latch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short pre-existing drabble written for queerlaferry and lesbiangeekspiral on tumblr.

The night was just ink. Thick, and dark, and too much whiskey and too loud laughter and then there were teeth and lips and sighs and _oh_ and moans and _god_ she was beautiful. It wasn’t really a waltz and it wasn’t really anything but it was _her_ and that was good enough for Carmilla. That was always good enough, always had been, always will be; she stopped herself, breath hitched, like the too-tall redhead could hear her thoughts. She looked down at Danny as if she was seeing the universe in all of its glory glowing beneath the pale skin; she kissed the pale, bare shoulder with ghosted lips and murmured words on her sobering breath. She closed her eyes and let her lips rest on the woman’s shoulder lightly. She would tattoo it into her with her teeth - _I love you, I love you, I love you_. But never when they were both awake. She traced constellations from freckle to freckle to the scratches she left in her wake and grinned against the pale skin and planted kisses so often that Danny grinned in her sleep and tugged her closer.

The night became thinner. A silk sheet, and the opal moon that hung low like a sliver of a smile, crooked, swathed the women in sterling light. Carmilla turned in her arms to face Danny, awe on her face as she watched the peaceful woman sleep. So much fire when she was awake; entire galaxies glowing beneath her skin while she slept. 

_Hers._


	6. [If You Want More Love] Why Don't You Say So?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Mayer - "Heartbreak Warfare"

"Lo - Perry! Sorry I'm late!" Danny whirled into the cafe, all red hair and blue pantsuit and anxious energy. She sat heavily in front of her supervisor, who greeted her with a thin smile over the lip of her cup and sparkling eyes. "Something came up, sorry." Her cheeks were flushed when she realized the woman had already ordered her usual sandwich and had a bottle of water waiting. "You're an angel, I swear."

"Not a problem," the wild-haired woman across from her chirped, waving off Danny's admiration. "So, tell me about this new project." She winked and Danny laughed, running her hand through her hair.

\----

It wasn't that Carmilla was nosy. Really, she wasn't. But she was in town, and it was Thursday; it was a coincidence that she really could not have helped but to notice. And after centuries on this earth, she had learned that sometimes curiosity burned more than direct sunlight, which is how she found herself window shopping in the heart of the downtown area; her dark eyes under thick tinted lenses and one of Danny's beanies pulled over her head. She scanned the windows briefly, and really, she was looking for something to do anyway, since she had already messed with her sleep schedule and unable to turn in at the _ungodly_ hour of one in the afternoon. So about twenty minutes later, a shopping bag with some new records in hand (despite _still_ not owning a turntable), she saw it. A flash of red.

The brunette entered the cafe with a grin, holding the door for an elderly man who shook like a leaf, but it was all the time she needed. A head tilted back in laughter. The pale hand reaching over the table to grasp at another, and the leaning forward in what she could only imagine are hushed tones and a subtle shake of the head. And her stilled heart wrenched.

She left faster than she came.

\----

"So it's been _every_ night?" Perry raised her eyebrows at Danny and she laughed, throwing her head back and leaning back in her chair. "Jeez, Dan, just throw her a bone already." 

That's when Danny deflated. She dropped her shoulders and Perry offered her hand apologetically, and the taller woman leaned forward to take it. "It's not... it's just..." She shook her head and sighed, pressing her lips into a thin line. "It's not exclusive, you know? I- I don't even know if I want that." The lie was bitter on her tongue, forced through her teeth, and a reassuring hand squeezed her fingers. She looked up to meet the older woman's eyes and shrunk a little more.

"Oh, honey. Just tell her."

"Perr, I already told you..."

"Okay, but you're _wrong._ "

\----

It had been a long day. It really had, and Danny was tired, and she just wanted some hot tea and to curl up with a Family Feud marathon. So when she opened her door and tripped over a box she definitely didn't remember putting there, she swore loudly and kicked the empty thing into the wall across the room. She was emotionally exhausted and frankly if she could have shifted safely in her small apartment and shredded the thing she would have. Instead she took a deep breath and stilled, eyes flying back open. Her apartment was a mix of smells: tea, takeout, jasmine soap, and the subtle blend of smells that was Carmilla. It was woody, and slightly metallic, but that was soothed by something almost vanilla and that was an undertone here, blending in seamlessly with her things. It was stronger, and mixed with something like dust today, so she narrowed her eyes and called out. "Carmilla? Are you here?"

"In here," the gruff response came, and Danny rolled her eyes. She _so_ wasn't in the mood for anything tonight; so instead of actually greeting the other woman, she prepared her kettle and set it on the stovetop, grabbing a clean mug and filling her infuser with tea leaves before leaning on the counter and waiting for the water. She was going to change immediately into something more comfortable but Carmilla's voice had come from the bedroom and, frankly, after the lunch with her supervisor and confidant, Danny definitely did not feel like facing her immediately. The shriek of the kettle caused her to jump, shaking her out of her reverie, and she grabbed an oven mitt to pour the boiling water over her concoction, shutting off the stovetop and breathing in the soothing smell of rooibos. She let the warmth seep into her hands and through her body, relaxing her as she slowly made her way to her bedroom and clutched the mug harder with both hands to save from dropping it at the sight that greeted her. "Your shelves are too fucking tall, Red."

Carmilla sat on the floor, a toolbox's contents scattered around her and several papers littering the floor as she tried to assemble a black bookshelf against the wall across from Danny's bed - because _of course she was_ and _of course it's black_. Danny blinked down at her, taking in her dark hair piled messily on top of her head and how that was _definitely_ one of Danny's college sweaters she was swimming in, and there was too much alabaster skin for her to be wearing pants. The vampire grunted and smirked as she twisted a screw in and shook the contraption, barking out a sharp laugh. "Finished! Christ's sake, that was more difficult than it should have been. I know there's a lot of boxes but I honestly just put some stuff I keep for sentiment in the closet by those heels you never wear. This will hold the important books, and I can run the boxes to the dump tomorrow. There's some records in the cabinet under your entertainment center in the living room - I can't believe you didn't utilize _both_ sides of that thing, it's great." She looked up at Danny, who stood frozen in the doorway save for the occasional sip of her tea. 

"What are you doing, Carmilla?" she finally asked, voice shaky with something that could only be described as exhausted hopefulness.

"I'm moving in, isn't it obvious?"


End file.
